Don't Ask What, But Who
by FlangstPrince
Summary: A quick Pixane one shot I wrote up quick! I have never written Pixane before... tell me what you think! Takes place during episode 50, spoilers for season 5! Contains darker themes (kinda)


**HERE YA GO! First Pixane oneshot! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I continued trekking up the mountain, I was tired, exhausted from the journey so far. I zoned out… I was so sick of Jay and Kai arguing over whether the horned animal was a yak, goat or cow. My brothers always annoyed me… I was able to easily zone out. I only knew why once I had discovered my robotic background and knew how to use my robotic abilities.

It was just me and my thoughts… it was all I had ever really needed. I could replay memories in my head, often choosing fond ones of my father and I.

I sighed at the thought of him… I missed him so much… when I first began to walk, talk… learn in general.

I have always loved to learn, try new things. I thought it not only a necessity, but a joy of having life. I am not like other droids… my heart piece is, unique… special!

I continued searching through my memories… then something happened, something new came up. Did I have a virus!? No… I couldn't get viruses. I had malware.

It was an old memory, one I did not quite remember clearly...

* * *

" _Father! Father!" a high pitched voice yelled, giggling as he ran up to his brown haired father. The boy's hair was albino blonde and had piercing blue eyes._

" _Zane!" he picked up the boy and threw him into the air… he seemed to be about five or six years old._

" _Father! Look what I found!" he pulled a rock out of his pocket. "It is the prettiest rock ever!"_

" _That is not a rock Zane, it's an egg! Where did you find it?"_

" _It was on the ground near a vulture's nest!"_

" _This is a falcon egg…" he trailed off._

" _Can we help it?"_

" _Of course! We have to keep it warm though!"_

" _Yes daddy!" they all pulled together materials… then days passed until the egg began to shook. Over those days the boy would stand by the egg, watching it, guarding it, making sure that nobody hurt it._

 _Then the day finally came, the egg hatched! A small figure emerged from it… a small black falcon emerged, hungry and crying for it's mother._

 _Zane grinned and immediately showed his father. Dr. Julien grinned as he patted his son on the head, causing his young son to giggle once again._

 _Over the next weeks, the bird had grown into a beautiful, graceful falcon. The young boy would frolic and play as the bird flew beside him._

 _Zane was not allowed far from the house, for his father warned that he could get hurt… but one day the falcon flew beyond the borders… Zane looked behind him towards the protection bot his father had created to protect their home in the forest. Seeing that the robot's back was turned, Zane took his chances and ran into the woods… the bright sun shone and hurt his eyes._

 _Stumbling backwards, he hit a hard birch tree… however when he turned around it was not a tree nor plant at all.  
Before him stood a gigantic treehorn as tall as a mountain. He cowered beneath it as he stepped backwards, nearly toppling over once again…_

 _The falcon swooped down, pecking the monster, only to be swatted away, it hit a tree as it's last breath was forced out of it's lungs._

 _Zane gasped and let out an ear piercing shriek as the monster took it's toll on the small boy…_

 _Dr. Julien perked up and ran out, his protection bot close behind him as they rushed out to investigate. What he found… was horrifying._

 _A dead, lifeless, blond little boy he had called his son._

 _He bit his lip as he wept over his loss, his dead son… his only son, was now gone forever. Zane was the only thing that got him out of his depression, the reason he was even happy, the reason he woke up and got out of bed each morning… the reason he was still alive today._

 _From then on, Dr. Julien had a new reason to get out of bed each morning… he had a new project to start… all he needed was a single hair… a single piece of his son's DNA to create something unique, and amazing. Then… when it was finally time… when the pwer source was finally in his system._

" _Hello Zane!"_

* * *

"Zane… ZANE!"

"Uh yes me beauty?" I yelped in my pirate dialect back to Pixal, blushing… ' _Did I just call her 'me beauty'? Wow… this pirate dialect is getting to me.'_ "Oh, yes Pixal?"..." _Oh no, one of the main reasons we are compatible is because we are droids! What if she finds out that I am not one!"_

"Zane, I know… I see all of your memories and thoughts… that is why you were so different and unique!"

"I understand me' lass." I gulped back with a nervous chuckle… I could tell that my words in pirate were flattering her by her body movements towards me. In her little box she would rock one her feet, and play with her hair with even a light blush on her face. "Hehe…" I chuckled once again.

"Zane listen, it does not matter what we are or were! what matters is who we are as people not what we are in species or kind! We love who people are! Not What people are Zane!"

"Thank ye Pixal…"

Your welcome, thank you…"

"No problem me beaut'!" I gulped down my words…"Me apologies, I need my matey Jay to fix my voice and not make any more 'improvements'

"H-he can take his time!" Pixal interrupted quickly…,"I do not mind you this way Zane…" she giggled,"Not at all."

"I think I may grow used to this dialect as well me beauty." they continued climbing up the mountain in the mech suits, making their way to the Blind Man's Eye.

* * *

 **Well I hope that was not too much of a train wreck!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **more to come...**

 **-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
